


Up All Night

by givegoodfeeling



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gary just wants to get off, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark is a slut, Mild Smut, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givegoodfeeling/pseuds/givegoodfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you sit down on your left arm for long enough…it feels like somebody else!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Inspired by [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb-XxWx-VEk). Many thanks Jason!

 

“If you sit down on your left arm for long enough…it feels like somebody else!” 

Gary grimaces, slightly taken aback by Jason’s comment as the audience laughs in unison. Jason has a coy look on his face that suggests he knows _exactly_ what it feels like and that he’s bloody well proud of it.

“Oh, don’t,” Gary moans. Was this really appropriate for Irish television? They wanted to uphold their good image and Gary felt like Jason was slowly deteriorating it.

The truth was he wanted Jason to stop talking about it because he could feel his dick filling in his trousers at the thought. He can’t remember the last time he was touched, or touched himself – the new album has just come out and all they’d been doing every day for the past couple of weeks was promoting it all over the country. They even did a special show in _Paris_ , and not forgetting they recorded a one-off television show exclusively for the album release. They had had no free time. 

“Does that really work? I’ve never tried that,” Mark pipes up with a cheeky grin on his face. He’s slumped in the armchair next to Gary, looking questioningly at Jason before his grin grows.

Gary blabbers on embarrassingly, silently apologising for his band mates’ crude antics. Even _Howard_ had made a wanking joke that would make anyone cringe. Although it wasn’t abnormal for him to make obscene jokes, Gary was surprised he had made one in a room full of strangers.

He tries not to let their remarks get to him, and he definitely tries to rid of the thought of trying out Jason’s technique later.

\-----

It just so happens that him and Mark end up sharing a room that night. For the first time in what feels like _forever_ , they have a day off tomorrow. Granted, that day off will consist of travelling to the next country or the next city to do a press interview and answer the same questions over and over again, but it was a day off nonetheless and Gary was looking forward to sleeping in past his usual 6am wake up call.

“You alright, mate?” Mark calls out from the other double bed in the room. The room was _massive_ , yet Gary still doesn’t understand why Mark hasn’t been given his own room. He doesn’t mind too much because he quite likes the company and Mark’s always a great person to be around, but on the other hand…

“Yeah, fine,” Gary replies once he realises he’s been staring into space for the past ten minutes. He’s so knackered yet his blood is pumping and his dick hasn’t gone down since the interview.

He watches as Mark takes off his hat and places it carefully on the table. Mark’s interest in hats has grown alarmingly in the past year and Gary often forgets what Mark looks like without one. He looks great – he always does.

“Watching me undress?” Mark asks cheekily, running a hand through his newly cut sides. He’d had a hair cut last month, chopping off most of his long hair that Gary loved so much. Gary can’t help but wonder if he did it because of his new hat fetish, but he daren’t ask.

“Somethin’ like that,” Gary mumbles, turning away sharply and pressing a hand to his dick. Maybe it was because he was so horny, or maybe it was because Mark was the closest human to him at the current time, but he suddenly felt the urge to touch him and kiss him, something he hasn’t done in 13 years.

He had wanted to ever since the band had split up, but it was dangerous ground back then and Gary wasn’t allowed to get involved with anyone during his first solo record. And now that the band is back together he’s finding it harder to resist as each day passes.

Mark clears his throat, pulling Gary from his thoughts. “Which bed do you want?”

Gary forces back the _whatever one you’re in_ and instead says, “Either, mate.”

He turns around to find Mark looking at him funny, tilting his head and squinting. “You sure you’re alright?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gary snaps, sounding more agitated than he actually is. He exhales and counts to three. “I’m fine, Markie. Just a bit wound up.”

Mark looks like he wants to comment on that, but instead he nods understandably, which frustrates Gary even more.

He feels that the chemistry between the two of them has grown rapidly since the reunion, almost to the level they were at in the nineties but Gary isn’t sure whether Mark feels the same. Mark’s nice to _everyone_.

Looking at the time on his phone he realises it’s gone past midnight. He shrugs out of his blazer and starts undoing the dark buttons on his black dress shirt. He would never attempt to undress in front of Mark last year, but recently he’s been getting into a _lot_ of shape thanks to the Mount Kilimanjaro climb he’s doing for Comic Relief next year. Gary can see Mark watching his hand’s movements.

The shirt falls off of his shoulders and makes an incongruous noise in the silent room. Gary hurriedly picks it up and hums as he folds it up and tosses it on top of his suitcase. He _knows_ Mark’s still watching him – he wants to turn around, to ask why he’s making Gary feel incredibly uncomfortable, but he doesn’t feel like he wants to know the answer.

He makes his way over to his bed after quickly discarding his trousers and finds that during that time, Mark had somehow managed to put on a vest and some boxer shorts. They were the ones he usually slept in, red with a white strip down the side. Gary only knows because he would often wake up in the middle of the night to see Mark walking around the tour bus in them.

He hopes his painfully hard dick isn’t obvious, but Mark seems to be too busy scurrying around the room, floating in and out of the bathroom, seemingly doing nothing. He hesitates in the doorway, the bottom of his lip worried into his mouth by his perfect teeth.

Something’s on his mind, but he’s not saying it.

Gary clambers into his bed, ignoring the way Mark’s knuckles have turned white from clenching the doorframe too hard. “Can I turn the light off?” He desperately needs to get a hand around his cock.

Mark steps away from the doorframe and unclenches his hand. “Sure,” he mumbles, scratching the side of his hair as he pads his way to the bed. Gary leans over and flicks the switch, turning the room into sudden darkness.

“W-wait,” Mark blurts out. “Can I put this small lamp on?”

Gary frowns in the pitch black, but regrettably mumbles a ‘yes’, and glances over as a dim light is cast across Mark’s face. It doesn’t quite reach him, which he’s glad of, as he really needs to take matters into his hands, so to speak.

Knowing Mark is there, metres away from him, only makes him squeeze his dick harder when he dips his hand underneath his boxers. He looks over and notices Mark leaning on his left side, fucking _facing_ him. Gary calmly removes his hand without rustling the sheets, getting more frustrated by the second. In a minute he was just going to go into the bathroom and get it over and done with.

“Are you staring at me?” he can’t help but ask as Mark pulls the covers over himself more.

“Nope. Can hardly see you.”

Gary kicks his feet under the duvet awkwardly, not sure whether he believes him. He stares up at the ceiling for a few minutes, praying his dick to go down – maybe he could do this another day, on their next day off. He was feeling _incredibly_ uncomfortable by the minute.

He hears Mark rustling and lets his eyes wander over. He’s on his back now, his shoulder at a slightly awkward angle and his face is scrunched up like he’s pulled a muscle.

Then it clicks. The interview. Mark was fucking _making his left arm numb_.

Gary doesn’t know what to do. Is Mark going to go ahead knowing how their current relationship stands? Is he not scared about how awkward this would make it? Does he want Gary to know? There must be a reason why he turned the light on.

The room suddenly feels too hot for Gary. His skin feels too hot. He wants to climb out of the duvet and run into the bathroom to take a cold shower and to fucking get himself off but he _can’t_. He’s staring at Mark’s movements through the duvet as if it were a film.

Mark _must_ know that Gary knows. He’s being so obvious. So why doesn’t Gary say something to stop this situation from becoming a hundred times more awkward?

Because he’s secretly hoping something will come out of this fucked up scenario. He’s imagining holding hands in public; knee squeezes under the tables and knowing smirks. He wants that _so badly_ and he’s never realised until this moment.

A grunt makes its way out of Mark’s lips and Gary’s eyes snap open. This is so real and he’s so scared right now. He has to say something.

He studies Mark’s face, his own dick pulsating at the image: his head was leaning back into the plush pillows with his eyes shut tightly, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape. It was so tempting to slide into the covers next to him and kiss those lips he once knew like the back of his hand.

“Uh…”

That was it; that was Gary’s cue. “What are you doing?”

Mark’s eyes open slowly and he rolls his head to face Gary. “Thought you were asleep.”

“How…how can I sleep when…” he drifts off when he notices Mark hasn’t stopped moving. _Fuck_. “Mark, please, what are you doing?”

Gary can feel his voice and his willpower breaking. He knows any moment now he’s going to jump on Mark and Mark is not going to say no.

Silence except the rustling of the sheets. Gary swallows the lump in his throat.

“Just fucking _tell me_ ,” he whispers angrily, his right hand clasping his forgotten dick once again.

“I…it _does_ feel like somebody else,” Mark purrs, his voice gliding through the darkness like a song. Gary’s hand crawls its way into his boxers and he pulls himself out, stroking it lazily.

“Fuck, Mark, let it be somebody else,” Gary pleads. He feels like crying. They’ve stepped over this barrier now – there’s no going back.

Mark’s eyes wander down to Gary’s chest. “Move it. I want to see.” His voice is shaking and Gary realises then that Mark’s just as fucked about this situation as he is.

Reluctantly, Gary lifts up the covers, exposing his naked torso and his hard cock. Mark immediately throws his head back and lets out the deepest moan Gary has _ever_ heard. “Oh my fuck, do you know how long I’ve –”

Mark doesn’t finish his sentence because Gary’s suddenly on top of him, throwing the duvet off and kissing his neck. His limbs are pinned to his chest and groin by Gary’s flailing body and Mark can feel Gary physically shaking.

“Gary, wait,” Mark puffs out, pawing at Gary’s body until he sits up and he can shake his arms free. His left arm still feels incredibly numb and heavy so he lifts it above his head, feeling more vulnerable than ever before.

He’s wanted this for as long as he can remember – since Gary called it quits in the nineties. The feeling of loneliness only left when Gary came back into his life three years ago, and the hole in his heart was replaced with a new friendship that was slowly building up into something more.

Something he didn’t even think was fathomable until now.

Gary’s staring down at him with warmth in his heart that he hasn’t felt for a long time. “Just…just let me.”

Mark nods and Gary leans down, giving him the kiss they’ve both wanted for thirteen years. Mark’s lips feel different, more cracked but still as full as they were. He feels Mark push up into it, their cocks gliding against each other, and Gary pulls away. They’ll do more kissing later, but right now Gary needs release.

“Just let me be that somebody else,” Gary grunts against Mark’s neck as he grabs the brunette’s dick, moaning at how hot it feels in his hand. He’s missed this, every single part of what they’re doing he’s missed and he feels so overwhelmed that he needs to explode.

He’s missed the small gasps against his ear as he slowly gets him off, the way his back arches when he swipes his thumb over the head, the way he’s always begging for more.

Mark doesn’t give warning, but he never did, so Gary isn’t surprised when a shaky hand clutches at his shoulder and the body underneath his own vibrates as the orgasm ripples through the younger man. He remembers the way the thick cum spurts over Mark’s chest, seeping into his vest and staining his skin like it was yesterday.

He’s lying there gazing up at him in bewilderment, and Gary knows there are a hundred thoughts running through that head of his, like there normally is. But this time, they’re thoughts that he knows Mark will share with him; maybe tonight, maybe next week.

It doesn’t take Gary long – the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach had been there since Mark had climbed into bed – and he looks into Mark’s beautiful green orbs as he pushes forward, a hand holding himself up on Mark’s chest for support. Stars appear before his eyes and the burning consumes his whole body until he comes, collapsing on the small body beneath him and murmuring Mark’s name as he does so.

Gary can feel the come drying onto their skins and, ultimately gluing them together, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to leave Mark’s side any time soon.

“I…wasn’t expecting that tonight.” Gary’s the first to speak, lifting his head up to find Mark smiling. The soft glow of the light fluttered onto his skin so delicately and he looks like a masterpiece in Gary’s eyes.

Gary reluctantly rolls off of Mark’s chest, wincing as the dried come tears at their skin. They lay next to each other in silence before Gary decides to turn the lamp off, shrouding them in darkness once again.

Mark cuddles up to Gary’s side, resting his head on his chest hesitantly. Everything felt like it should. Nothing felt forced or awkward and Gary certainly didn’t regret it. They had so much to talk about; so many questions and answers, and they knew that whatever the next step was would take time but Gary didn’t mind. He finally realised this was what he needs, and he thinks this is what Mark needs too.

“Mark, I…” Gary whispers into the silence, throwing his arm over Mark to pull him closer to his chest. “I want to be your somebody else again. Not just for now…well, for now, obviously, but maybe for later as well?”

Kissing his chest, Mark replies with, “there’s nobody else I’d rather have.”

And with those words floating through the air, Gary allows himself to succumb to sleep, the happiest he’s felt in thirteen years.


End file.
